2025: Breakout
by blinkkittylove
Summary: Summary: Super Idol and Closely Held Government Secret Yazawa Nico's been back from her tour, but she and Tokyo's top robotics expert, Nishikino Maki, have been at odds, unable to just pick up their relationship. And even if they can, how can they make a future work in a Tokyo that wants to limit their choices. Sequel to 2024.


"Ebbing and rising,  
The waves of my heart wash me away  
The strength to desire something this much  
Is the passionate Reason in my chest

That's strange; I'm feeling fervent!  
Once you've taken the first step, you've gotta run  
Has everyone gone through this?  
Everything starts to pick up; Ah, I can't stop

I think I want to give those things a try;  
I'll walk forwards while counting them"

And that's Love Arrow with "Yuuki No Reason". Winter is winding down with a bit too much gray for our liking, but the next Tunnel Rave theme is Neon Night. Password is "first step." Text it to the number you know for the location. And we'll also be hosting a virtual dance floor for those of you who can't make it out. Diamond Princess has banned Nico Ni songs but send us your requests for anything else that hits the target for you. And Ballet Twist has some advice about which toys to avoid when you hit the virtual dance floor.

FALLING INTO HER EYES

Five times in the past month. Professor Nishikino Maki couldn't seem to avoid events that the Number One Idol in Japan aka that demon doll, Nico Ni was scheduled to perform at. She couldn't blame either Nico or her mother. Nico had barely returned from her tour of the North of Japan, released a new single with a new sound and a burst of popularity, pleasing her government minders. Tonight was the fifth event, an unveiling of a new Robotics lab at a small company Maki often consulted with. Maki wondered if the Air Special Defense Forces did too, but the robot she'd examined the night she'd uncovered Nico Ni's double life was the only one of its kind she'd heard of. And Eli had put discreet questions out but received no answers. Maki was having no success growing her own organoid brain, even at a small size.

Maki had decided casual was the ticket for tonight so tailored black trousers, her N-Zan, grey button down shirt, loose white tie, black vest. She and Nico had tried meeting for a meal - pizza - in a dive near Muse, when Nico had first returned to Tokyo, but it had been an awkward encounter, neither of them sure what they could safely discuss in public. It had also ended awkwardly, a quick kiss and a promise to meet again when their schedules cleared.

Which didn't suit Maki at all. No 1 Idol and the rest of the Idol Fools had been painting regularly, but Maki had noticed an increase in curfew drones and police foot patrols in areas that had been hit by them. Which worried her.

Maki entered through a few photographers and reporters, nodding in their direction, but neither answering questions or smiling, as they expected. Next would be the colleagues excited by her latest breakthroughs in electrical transfer from skin photocells. Batteries for emergency only would leave more room for processing power. She and Eli had been working on a breakthrough for two years, but after seeing what was possible with organic brains, Maki had to fake her excitement. But it had led to her contract being renewed, a budget increase and the possibility of hiring another grad student, although the department had pushed her to hire one of the younger male grad students, preferably a married one. That had been the theme of Nico Ni's last song, a slow, pulsing number, the joys of newlyweds under the cherry blossoms, which had led to Nico performing at every wedding Maki had been invited to recently. The wealthier families being able to hire the crazy popular Idol made both marriage and wealth seem more exciting to everyone looking on through their personal devices. Maki was really quite fed up with both wealth and marriage, although she did appreciate that her money made much of what Soldier Game did possible as she had provided the seed money for Eli's investment portfolio.

Inside, someone had draped black fabric everywhere, lights shimmering against the folds, highlighting the textures. Seemed gloomy, but maybe that was just Maki's mood. At least there would be dark corners and Maki could hide there. She grabbed a bottled seltzer water and slunk into the corner she'd decided on. Wait for the music to start, give it a few minutes, then find the founder, shake his hand and express her reluctant need to get back to her lab. It was a great plan. Maki had spent at least an hour going through the steps in her mind, including the slight nod when the demonic black eyes of Nico Ni glanced in her direction. As if she didn't know her, as if she thought the eyes were actually black, as if she hadn't been dreaming every night about…

Nope. That was a trap. Take a sip of water. Focus. Ignore everything below eye level. Until they simper.

"So the brilliant Professor can't stop stalking the great Nico Ni?" Nico's voice sounded even peakier than usual.

Maki took a long moment and looked down her nose at the singer, taken aback by a Nico shaped hole under a lace cage of deep blue lights. It was disconcerting, she heard Nico's voice, but as her eyes struggled to find definition in Nico's face, she could only sweep the contours and as her line of sight followed the line of Nico's body down, and she was pretty sure some of the curves were padded, but there was nothing but depth. Maki shivered, a hand instinctively reaching out but as she connected with the light cage, Nico Ni hopped back, "No touching, Professor. You'll break the illusion."

"Sorry," Maki grunted, pushing her hand into the wall behind her to contact something solid, her eyes still futilely attempting to make sense of Nico's lips and nose, lost in the darkest black she'd ever seen.

There was silence, a hole between them as black and deep as whatever was obscuring every detail of Nico's appearance. Nico fell back into character, leaning forward toward Maki, what might be an arm sweeping her finger to her lips, her voice a coquettish giggle, "Don't tell anyone, but Nico Ni is debuting a new song later. About pretty girls." Maki was glad she couldn't see the wink. That was her cue to accuse Nico Ni of being simplistic or untalented or invasive. Her cue for disdain and disinterest. They'd done this same exchange too often recently and Maki didn't have the drive for another round.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy the performance." Maki shrugged and went in search of the founder.

Nico frowned, startled out of character for a breath as she watched the redhead get further and farther away. "No fight left?" Nico muttered, uncertain. Then with a smile obscured by designed darkness, she swept back into the crowd, every awed comment, every intake of breath, every 'Nico Ni' shouted greeting fueling her for the upcoming performance. No time for worry.

Maki had left halfway through Nico Ni's performance and headed to the dojo. She and Umi were trying to build an light array based on specs Hanayo had given them. Umi was also working a program to mimic the abilities and reactions of the organoid brain. Maki calculated that if they could find the right pattern, seizures could be triggered in the A-RIse bots, similar to how patterns effected epileptics. It would be a strategy to use against them, if necessary. Eli was working on sourcing parts for a Taser sized EMP device that could trigger a robot shutdown. Nico would probably refuse if Maki asked to borrow one to test it on. But that didn't mean Maki wasn't going to work from the data they'd gotten. Maki guessed Nico and the rest of the Idol Fools would let their paint cans idle tonight. It would probably take Nico far too long to get the body paint off to make any other activity practical.

Maki pulled up the main screen and did an automatic check for Soldier Game mentions and #sgame on TWIG. The social media chatter had been dropping; the government had had a bunch of bots pushing Nico Ni's latest single and spreading the rumor that Soldier Game were government agents. Attendance at the last rave had dropped and Nozomi had passed a rumor on to Eli that there might be a raid at the next one.

Maki sighed and hearted the latest IdolFools image. They needed to talk about a way to pushback. Eli had started taking advice from Nozomi, but she thought they needed to be public figures, something not even Eli agreed with. And Umi was preparing for a trip to see Alisa. Maki was the only person lacking advice from someone significant in her life.

Her phone buzzed? She looked down. The encrypted weather app. A change in the Kyoto forecast. That meant Nico.

N: Where are you?

M: Working.

N: Nico is at your place. And you only have pizza. （●≧艸≦

M: Why are you at my place?

N: TO SEE YOU (ღ꒡ ᵌ꒡)⋆﹡ ⃛*⁎⋆(꒡ᵋ ꒡ღ)

M: I'll be there in 10 minutes. Stay put.

N: ┗(^o^ )┓三

Maki pulled her hat down and tossed on a dark hoodie. Back into the tunnels. To see Nico. Her stomach fluttered a little as her pulse picked up. She hoped Nico had gotten out of that nightmare makeup. She had enough bad memories of the Idol's 'demon doll' side.

Maki was surprised to find Nico calmly on her couch, wearing baggy cargo pants and an over sized sweatshirt. Her face had been scrubbed clean, but there were disconcerting slashes of dark on her neck that Maki kept staring at.

"You need to upgrade your makeup removal stash. Nico will give you a list." Nico put down the book...one of Maki's recent organic robotics purchases and leaned back, "Hey, genius."

"I have a name." Maki snapped.

"Professor Nishikino."

Maki sighed and fell into the couch, "I missed you too, Lt. Colonel."

Nico's head was suddenly in Maki's lap, Nico's eyes literally holes in her head. Maki didn't scream, that was a plus, although she did nearly bite through her lip."Please, Nico-chan, take out your contacts." Maki tried not to shiver, but Nico caught the movement away from her and bounced up immediately.

"Do you have anything that isn't pizza?" Nico complained as she hurried into the half bath.  
Maki took a container out of her kangaroo pocket, "I picked you up some kind of rice dish from a street vendor."

Nico leapt over the couch, kissed Maki and grabbed the box, "You are so worth it."

"Worth what?" Maki kept staring at the paint slashes, which moved as Nico swallowed. Eerie.

"Sneaking out after curfew, fraternizing with enemies of the state, risking my career," Nico turned, mid chew and winked, "And my heart."

"You have one?" Maki doubled down on snarky and wished she hadn't. This was a real chance to talk to, to be with Nico and here she was, back to blowing it. Nico raised an eyebrow and Maki saw another slash of dark under it. This looked like Nico had a tiny hole in her head. Tonight was a winner in the least favorite Nico Ni costume derby. "I'll wait while you get out your stethoscope, Doc." Nico waved her chopsticks toward Maki's lab.

"I'm sorry." Maki slid a little closer to Nico, "How's the recovery from the A-Tak?"

"Nico hasn't fallen in" Nico counted off something with the chopsticks, "Three weeks."

Maki nodded, a little closer, her arm on the couch behind Nico. She watched as Nico picked up every last bit of rice and then neatly placed box and utensils on the table. Then Nico turned, "You look even better than I remember."

So did Nico. Lips thankfully free of black paint, crimson eyes a mysterious, welcoming warmth. Maki could feel Nico so vividly, where her arm rested near the Idol's back. Maki was 1000% sure there were important topics to discuss and lines to draw, but Nico wasn't moving away and Maki just wanted to charge forward into a kiss. Touching Nico's lips was a jolt, the first time Maki had been overwhelmed by the sensations that exploded, but this time woven into an even greater crash of sensations was the memories, the touches, the thrusts, the skin against skin contact that made every flinch, every twitch a wave. And Nico was moaning yes, and Maki barely heard a zipper through the cacophony in her ears and Nico was encouraging Maki to lift off her sweatshirt, then Maki's lips were sliding down Nico's tensing abdomen, her hands stroking up the dancer's muscles that had always fascinated her, Nico crying Maki's name and Maki suddenly desperately hungry for a new taste.

###

Couch again, Maki thought as she pulled Nico closer, before the blanket slipped off both of them. Not that Maki would have minded the view, but...not letting go of Nico while creating a warm space for snuggling seemed to be a higher priority to her instinctive reactions. Nico yawned and pecked a kiss on Maki's cheek.

"Hey," Nico wondered sleepily, "Where were you? The university's further away than 10 minutes."

"Top secret." Maki murmured into Nico's hair, "No one knows."

Nico flipped so she was lying on top of Maki, her eyes full of the impish glee that had charmed Maki through the computer screen, "I can find it."

"Ha!" Maki shook her head. Nico pressed her lips together, dragged an extremely distracting hand along Maki's ribs and dropped her head to whisper, "Bet I can" into Maki's ear, triggering shivers.

"No." Maki managed to get out.

"No?" Nico pulled back, quirking an eyebrow.

"Won't find it…." Maki was finding hard to get words out as Nico's hands ranged lower, taking their time over her curves.

Maki kicked the blanket off and Nico laughed, "Getting hot?"Nico hovered over Maki's lips, barely brushing kisses against them. WIth a moan, Maki wrapped her arms around Nico, forcing the Idol even closer.

"I think that's a yes," Nico whispered as her hand skimmed over Maki's breasts and Maki gasped, nodding, her legs hooking around Nico's as momentum took more than the blanket to the floor.

###

Nico and Maki were sitting, backs against the couch, pizza shared between them, blanket wrapped around them, speakers playing jazz.

"How's the Soldier Game business?" Nico popped the tab on a cold coffee.

Maki frowned, finishing her slice of pizza, "Not as much traffic; government spreading rumors that we're government agents. We're trying to figure out a strategy to 'retake a defensible position, 'to quote Umi."

"Give the people what they want." Nico stated simply.

Maki turned, ignoring the blanket that fell off her shoulder, enjoying Nico's inability not to stare, "And what do the people want?"

Nico's finger traced a gentle line across Maki's nearest shoulder, tapping lightly up her neck, "The people want sexy."

"Sexy? But we're anonymous…" Maki looked confused.

"So? You don't need pictures. Music can be sexy. Haven't you heard Nico's latest?" Nico stared at Maki for a long moment and when no response was given, she shrugged and continued, "Nico will forgive you. It's capital S, triple XXX, kiss the girl hard, SeXXXy. Kind winds don't really blow the clothes off girls."

Maki had recovered and her eyebrow went to war, raising archly to eloquently express doubt, "I don't see yours."

Nico roared with laughter, then kissed Maki hard enough to scramble Maki's next thought, which was fine with Nico, "See, sexxxy. Spice up your music. Give the cute girls what they want."

Maki growled, as she moved into Nico, "And what do you want?"

"There's the sexy," Nico bopped Maki on the nose, causing the redhead to sit up,"Growl like a...panther, prowl...visualize." Nico gestured at herself, then slid the blanket off her shoulder, "You don't get to see this much of the Number One Idol in the universe without some game."

Nico was giggling. Maki sighed and leaned back.

"What's wrong?"

"You have no sense of mood."

"Nico Ni knows mood."

"Nico Ni knows nothing."

Nico pulled Maki in, kissing her so long and with so much weight that the redhead was breathless and panting and leaning forward for more, "Nico knows Maki will remember this."

Maki didn't want to let Nico win, while at the same time desperately wanting Nico's kiss. Nico took advantage of her internal argument to once again advance, her caresses expertly deployed to melt Maki into a shivering mess.

"...want...No 1….Lt….Col...Yaza...you...," Maki managed to get out amid mostly animal noises.

Nico's laugh was a cold contrast to the warmth her hands were driving straight through Maki's legs, "I bet I can have you singing my latest song. I know you listened to it."And all senses surrendered before Lt. Colonel Yazawa's bold sweeps. No treaties were signed.

THE MORNING AFTER

Fortunately, Maki did not have an 8 am class scheduled so sleeping in after Nico left at dawn was not a problem. There was a department meeting at 3 so Maki headed in early to clear out her email and prepare. A woman, dressed in more business like attire than the usual student wear, was pacing outside her office.

"Hello?" Maki greeted her visitor.

"Doctor Nishikino?" The woman's voice had a lovely, musical lilt but everything else about her screamed razor sharp professional edge.

"Can I help you?" Maki tapped out her passcode, puzzled.

"Did you receive Doctor Amago's message?"

Maki shrugged, "I had family business this morning and haven't checked anything."

The woman shook her head and followed Maki into her office, uninvited. Maki sat behind her desk, typed in her password and waited.

"If you had read Dr. Amago's message, you would have expected me.'

"I am sorry if my being unprepared is causing a delay in your day." Maki bowed her head slightly, monitoring the tone of her voice closely, "Can we reschedule for another time?"

The woman shook her head, still standing. "I am Inoue Kiku, departmental assistant for media relations."

Maki realized the woman frowning at her was her link to the media, the Ms. Inoue who passed on all the requests for interviews.

"Dr. Amago has asked me to pass on a directive that the government had given to him." Inoue linked her hands behind her back, light eyes boring into Maki's. "For such a high profile department, working so closely with military suppliers, the government requests that you hire an assistant who is both male and married."

"W...what...why?" Maki half rose from her chair, hands clenching.

"While we acknowledge that Ayase-san's work has met the requirements of the position, we feel that two women at the head of our premier robotics efforts sends the wrong message."

Maki stood, hands shoved into her desk to channel some of the flaring rage she felt, but any comments she thought crashed into her faltering mental filter so she just stared into Inoue's expressionless eyes, mouth slightly open.

"Ayase-san will be moved to another, less visible department." Inoue stated.

Maki shook herself, "I am not firing my assistant and replacing her with a random male. Does the university demand any level of talent or skill or experience of this imaginary male?

Inoue didn't back down, even as Maki's voice gathered force, "The government representative I spoke to was not concerned about that. We would pre…:

Maki inhaled and drew herself up, briskly cutting off Inoue, "I don't care. I am not replacing Ayase-san. Her work is excellent. Please inform Dr. Amago of my decision. Should another research assistant slot open up, I will certainly consider his advice, but my main concern is the quality of the work being done. That will not change."

"Your status does not make your position more secure, Dr. Nishikino."

"Thank you for sharing your belief, Inoue-san. Please leave my office. I need to catch up on my correspondence."

Inoue shut the door behind her and Maki fell back into her chair, all the post night with Nico jaunty replaced with worry for Eli and frustration with a government that had decided, once again, to put women in secondary positions. Eli's partial Russian heritage heightened the probability that the department would not stop pushing until they'd found a way to replace her with a 'definitive picture of traditional Japan." Maki needed to install a speed bag here as well, especially if the government was planning to use her to further its agenda. How did Nico manage? Maki closed her laptop. Quick walk was a better use of her pre meeting time. She didn't really want to think about the choices Nico made daily and the message Nico was promoting. Maki had been able to float a little above the fray, buffered by circumstances and money, but now she could feel the ground shift, about to tilt her into the messy middle of the fight.

###

Nico entered the offices. Sergeant Takeda saluted, "He wants to see you."

Nico nodded, stepping quickly into Komura's office.

"Yazawa." Komura was sorting through papers."Sir?"

"Phase Three is approaching and we are being ordered to develop new public outreach strategies. There's a meeting in two hours with the rest of the team. Your "find a new songwriter" suggestion was a big success and a commendation has been posted in your file, but I want at least three more usable ideas from you." Komura met Nico's eyes, grim, "There are elements pushing back and we need to counter their efforts."

Soldier Game, Nico thought to herself, and Maki had insisted that their numbers were lacking, but Nico couldn't think of anyone else out there pushing counter propaganda. Well, the Idol Fools, but...

"Is there anything in particular going on, sir?" Nico was surprised that she asked, and recovered, "so I know where are our efforts are weak?"

Komura stood, clapping Nico on the shoulder, "You're a loyal airman, Yazawa. I respect that." He sighed, "Mostly foreign influences, celebrity postings on TWIG, a podcast and a few Japanese artists, some of whom are anonymous. We'll be discrediting the public figures, but we need some high voltage celebrity presence ourselves."

Nico nodded, good soldier Nico time. A strategy to boost Nico Ni's image had flashed in her mind immediately, but she wasn't going to enjoy it and she was willing to bet a certain temperamental roboticist would hate it.

"I'm on it, sir."

"Good. Two hours, Yazawa, use them well."

Nico saluted, thoughts pinballing between opposite worlds and incompatible needs.

INTERLUDE

Eli was always surprised at how quickly Muse had become a second home and how comfortable she had gotten with Nozomi. It was still disconcerting when Nozomi would fix Eli with an intense stare and insist Eli pull a card from her Tarot deck. The last had been a Two of Rods, with Nozomi insisting that Eli was preparing for a journey, to which Eli's reply had been that she'd pulled Umi's fortune by accident. And had then sat through a lecture on how the cards did not tell fortunes, they provided guidance. Considering how Nozomi's turquoise eyes had twinkled and Eli's reward after, Eli was willing to learn more about Tarot any time Nozomi was willing. Eli was willing to learn more about anything any time Nozomi was willing.

They were upstairs, in Nozomi's room, jammed between the Idol Fools workspace and Kotori's fabric and clothing storage. Eli was lounging on the bed in a open shirt while Nozomi puttered in the kitchen, making tea, in a sarong and bra.

"Is there always this chemical smell?" Eli wondered.

"Sorry. I'll open a window. They must be trying a new paint formula. They mask the profile with smells the drones won't track, mostly spices."

"So that's why I get a curry craving whenever Honoka and Rin hug me." Eli yawned and laid back.

Nozomi giggled, "What kind of tea do you want?"

"You." Eli propped herself up on an elbow, her best come-hither grin aimed right at Nozomi.

Nozomi shook her head, "Chamomile it is." After pouring water into the kettle, she sat on the side of the bed, taking one of Eli's hands in hers, "I need to talk to you, Eli-chi."

Eli immediately pulled Nozomi in for a hug, worry replacing any other thoughts, "What's wrong?"

"Honoka and Rin found three more teens who were kicked out by their families." Nozomi said, softly, her head pressed into Eli's shoulders as the blonde tightened her hold, "We've almost got a safe place set up for them, but we need a little more help…"

"What do you need?" Eli's organizational skills readied to receive a list

"Money, food, clothes….They had the clothes on their back and two kept their phones."

Eli kissed the top of Nozomi's head, blue eyes earnest, "I don't have much, but I'll talk to Maki."

Nozomi shook her head, "No, Eli-chi, what they need is Soldier Game. We need to reach out to as many people as we can. We're going to need more safe spaces and to tell people how to find them."

Of course, Soldier Game. Eli blushed a little, embarrassed at her misunderstanding of Nozomi's intent. Nozomi tilted her head, watching as Eli looked shyly away and took the blonde's hand again, "You are a wonder, Eli-chi. You care and do so much. It's what I love most about you."

Eli raised her head, amazed as she heard Nozomi's words repeat in her head. And then before she could stutter out a response, Nozomi's lips reinforced the message they'd just breathed out.

###

"Flow like the waves until dawn breaks  
My feelings swirl more violently than usual  
And I feel as though I could fall apart completely

Should I sleep? The moon eventually grows light  
A gentle dream falls upon my chest

With this clichéd sadness and clichéd pain,  
I barely hold back tears and watch the stars  
They shine brighter than usual, and seem to fall  
As they quietly illuminate me…"

Greetings! That was our newest song "Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate". Ballet Twist here wishing you gentle dreams. But some of us are facing rather harsh realities and so we're here tonight with a request from the IdolFools and new friend CupQueen, who are finding safe spaces for those turned out and turned against by families, landlords and friends. Next tunnel rave, three days from now, please bring an item that would get you through a dark night. We have to help each other. Code word is star watching; you'll get the usual text. And watch the clubs for a Minalisky appearance; Love Arrow has heard they've been really restless lately and looking to burn up a dance floor ENBY style 'til they close down the club.

On a brighter note, two newer and gayer episodes of Dynamic Leadership Rescue Force have been given the RAY treatment, redubbed for your virtual pleasure. Strap into our VRLock and see what Captain Sasaki and Dr. Tora have discovered on the Shadow Planet.

And now, our resident street medic, Diamond Princess, has recorded some tips for taking care of yourself out in the wild. Listen up. We got your back, hoods and g-skis, but you have to stay safe 'til we can get you to help.

"DATING" Maki yelled. Eli and Umi looked up from the light array they were working on. Maki was hovering over a Yazawa Nico oddly lacking confidence.

Nico muttered, head down, Maki leaned down, Nico reached a hand out to Maki's cheek, Maki stepped back and turned on her heel.

Eli and Umi exchanged a glance, as they caught the look on Maki's face, sullen and scared. "Come upstairs, Eli. Alisa texted me some new photos of her latest eaglet." Umi grabbed Eli's arm, both doing their best to ignore the other two in the bunker.

"Maki…" Maki's eyes were tearing and Eli hesitated, not certain what would be best to say. Nico's head was still down, hands shoved deep in her pockets, "We'll be upstairs when you're done."

Maki nodded. After Eli and Umi left, Nico came up gently behind her lover and looped both arms around Maki's waist, "It's not really dating and I don't like it either, Maki."

"I hate it." Maki spat.

Nico leaned her head into Maki, "How can you…?"

"I have a job." Nico said quietly.

"D..did Komura think this up? Because…" Maki began, fists clenched and started to press into her thighs.

"I did." Nico's voice was so soft Maki couldn't believe she'd actually heard Nico correctly. "It was my idea."

Maki turned, Nico's arms still around her, amethyst eyes open and lost, "Nico-chan?"

Nico swallowed and then blew out a long breath, "After I saw you last, Komura told me our superiors wanted us to develop pushback strategies against things like Soldier Game. Having Nico Ni make public appearances with high profile athletes and celebrities was my suggestion."

"Why? Do you want to?" Maki felt as if she were going to fall and Nico seemed to sense the sag in energy because she moved them both to a chair, sitting across Maki, arms around the redhead's neck, one hand playing idly with curls of hair.

"No. And nothing will happen. But I have a job. And I want to do it well. And I don't want anyone looking for reasons I might be disloyal." I don't want them looking for you, Nico thought as she took one of Maki's hands, brought it to her lips and kissed the palm, "I won't lie to you, Maki. But there's some things I can't tell you right now. You just have to trust me."

Maki knew Nico was trying to distract her by letting her lips slowly move from palm to wrist to forearm, but she was too detached to notice the gentle pressure. "Nico-chan." Maki's tone commanded Nico's attention and the ruby eyes blinked up at her, mischief clouded by worry.

Nico let Maki's arm drop and put both her hands on Maki's cheeks, ensuring that their eyes stayed locked on each other, "I want you. So much. Only you. Nico never imagined feeling like this when I was 18 and they said, "Hey Nico Ni, sign up here for ten years and be an idol." Nico frowned, "I never imagined anyone as amazing as you in my life, Maki-chan." Nico kissed Maki, lips desperately twisting to break through the barrier Maki's stiffness was building around her heart. "Please trust me. It'll be like spending time with my little brother for Nico. People will mostly care about seeing posts on TWIG. I won't care at all."

Maki sniffled as Nico licked away tears rolling down her face, "I hate this, Nico-chan."

Nico kissed Maki's cheek softly before replying, "I know. But I can't just quit."

Silence. Both of them staring ahead, no future to be seen, wondering if the other's was darker. Maki could feel Nico, so close, so much brighter and warmer than any tomorrow she could see. Nico would be with other people, talking, laughing, maybe kissing, maybe…

Nico's eyes were serious, as if she were reading Maki's mind, "I won't."

Maki had no words, but her hands grabbed the back of Nico's head and pulled the Idol in for a deep, yielding kiss, any self control Nico might have had dashed by the sudden softness inviting her in, Maki's whispers encouraging her to prove how much Maki would haunt her thoughts, pushing Nico deeper into the swell of need surging between them, into an intensity of emotion Nico was not prepared for, but there was Maki's voice, the movement under Nico's hands, the fingers gliding shivers across Nico's back. Nico pulled back, staring into trust and warmth and confusion, taking a breath to regain control.

"N...Nico-chan?" And that breath became a hiss as Maki touched a hesitant finger to Nico's underlip.

Another surge, another kiss, another second became an eternity for Nico, "I love you, Maki-chan." And then Nico ensured that neither of them said anything else, so she didn't have to think about what "I love you" meant or hear a response that would lead to a court martial. A moan, a cry, a plea, she knew how to handle those.

Giving myself a Lunar New Year present a day early and posting this as a challenge. I rough drafted this chunk a year ago maybe and I kept tossing between potential story arcs and stalled. However, this is one of my favorite AU's so I'm giving myself a nudge. Any chapters to follow may or may not follow a linear timeline. Apparently I've missed juggling multiple AUs. Enjoy!

Also, thanks again to the Love Live Wikia for song translations. And may the Year Of The Pig bring you health, prosperity, and happiness. Thanks for all your support.


End file.
